Eis
by Faye Gwenever
Summary: SPOILER! Thranduil and Tauriels last scene in - the battle of the five armies - One Shot - My version of the scene - have fun :)


**Eis **

Thranduil Oropherions silberblaue Augen waren auf die am Boden harrende Elleth gerichtet. Tauriel Tochter des Waldes. Strähnen ihres fuchsfarbenen Haares klebten an ihren tränennassen Wangen. Ihre Arme umschlangen den gebrochenen Körper des jungen Zwergenkriegers, als ob sie den Tod noch daran hindern könnte, ihn ihr zu entreißen. Doch das Leben hatte ihn bereits verlassen.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich im stummen Flehen und ihr verschwommener Blick richtete sich nur langsam auf den Ellon, der in diesem Moment neben ihr in die Knie ging. Tauriel spürte die helle Präsenz des Eldas und ihre wunde Seele streckte sich ihm unwillkürlich entgegen. Thranduil. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Wut sie erfüllt. Wut und Enttäuschung über diesen Herrscher der Elben, den das Schicksal der anderen Völker Mittelerdes nicht zu berühren schien.

Die dunkle Trauer, die ihren Verstand in eine finstere sternenlose Nacht zu verwandeln drohte, verschluckte jedoch ebenso jegliche Flammen des Trotzes, mit welchem sie ihm sonst vielleicht entgegengeblickt hätte.

Was spielte es schon eine Rolle, das Thranduil sie für ihr Handeln verachtete? Was spielte es für eine Rolle, dass sie aus ihrer Heimat verbannt worden war? Dies alles hatte sie für ihn auf sich aufgenommen. Für den jungen Zwerg mit den vor Schalk und Lebensmut funkelnden Augen. Für Kili.

Eine starke Hand legte sich auf ihre schmalen bebenden Schultern und erstmals sah sie auf und in Augen, in denen ein Licht leuchtete, welches so hell und fern wie die Sterne zu sein schien. _Ich dachte immer, es wäre ein kaltes Licht, _hörte sie Kilis Stimme durch die Nebeln ihrer Erinnerung sagen. Sie hörte sich selbst antworten, hörte das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme, als sie ihm von ihren Wanderungen erzählte. Ihren Wanderungen, die doch nur ein Ziel gehabt hatten. Dem Licht nahe zu sein. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ein schöneres Licht als das ewige Leuchten der Sterne geben könnte, doch sie hatte es für kurze Zeit in ihrem Herzen getragen und der Schmerz dieses Verlustes trieb sie nun immer weiter in die Finsternis hinein.

_Diese Liebe für diesen Zwerg ist nicht echt!_ Die Stimme, der sie jahrhundertelang gefolgt war und der sie stets Vertrauen geschenkt hatte. Die Stimme ihres Königs. _Nicht echt. Nicht echt._ Warum tut es dann so weh? „Weil es wahrhaftig war." Für einen Moment dachte sie, er hätte ihre Gedanken gehört. Dann spürte sie das Brennen in ihrer Kehle und wusste, dass sie laut gesprochen hatte.

Das Licht in seinen Augen hatte sich verändert. Es schien auf einmal nicht mehr fern, sondern nah, unglaublich nah. Fast glaubte sie auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken zu können und was sie dort sah, ließ die Tränen erneut unbändig ihre Wangen hinab rinnen. Sie blickte in einen Spiegel ihres eigenen Schmerzes und sie sah denselben dunklen Sturm, der nun auch durch ihr Innerstes tobte und sich anschickte jedes Licht zu verbannen.

Sie hatte immer schon geahnt, woher die Kälte kam, die die Emotionen des Waldlandkönigs in Eis bannte, betäubte und sicher verschloss. _Im zweiten Zeitalter zog unser Volk in eine große Schlacht. Meine Mutter ist dort gestorben. Ada spricht niemals darüber._ Legolas hatte bis vor wenigen Stunden auch nie von seiner Mutter gesprochen. Niemals.

Würde sie auch dazu verdammt sein? Eis ist schweigsam. Konnte sie die Tränen ihres weinenden Herzens in Eis verwandeln und es somit auf ewig betäuben. Tauriel starrte in die silberblauen Augen, die mit einmal in Tränen schwammen. Nein, erkannte sie. Denn irgendwann wird dieses Eis schmelzen, die Tränen werden von Neuem zurückkehren und ihr Herz in Kummer ertränken. Nein. Diesem Schicksal würde sie sich nicht stellen. Lieber beendete sie es hier und jetzt.

„Dann will ich diese Liebe nicht", schluchzte sie auf und klammerte sich an ihn. „Bitte. Macht dem ein Ende." Ihre Wange berührte das kalte Metall seines Harnisches und ihre Hand legte sich auf den Griff seines Schwertes. „Bitte", hauchte sie. Sie meinte das Schlagen seines Herzens unter dem harten Metall zu hören. Laut und kräftig. Lebendig, auch wenn sie meinte, dass das Ihre nicht länger den Takt des Lebens vorgab.

Thranduil verharrte regungslos. Nicht einen Moment zweifelte er an der Endgültigkeit ihres Entschlusses und doch hätte er sich eher selbst die Klinge ins Herz gerammt. Musste erst ein anderes Wesen seine Schmerzen durchleben, bevor er zur sinnung kam. Musste ihn erst sein eigener Sohn verlassen, damit er erkannte, dass das, was er all die Jahrhunderte in Eis gebannt hatte und von dem er glaubte, dass es ihn ins Verderben geführt hatte, Heilung für ihn bedeutet hätte.

_Deine Mutter hat dich geliebt Legolas. Mehr als das Leben selbst_. Wie viel Zeit hatte vergehen müssen, ehe er die Erinnerung an seine Gefährtin und Mutter seines einzigen Kindes mit seinem Sohn teilte. Wie grausam hatte ihn doch die Trauer um ihren Verlust werden lassen, dass er mit ihrem Tod auch jegliche Erinnerung an sie verbannte und seinem Sohn die Güte und Liebe versagte , die er ihm schuldig gewesen wäre.

Thranduil ergriff die Schultern der verzweifelten Elleth und zwang sie ihr Kinn zu heben. „Doch du willst sie tithen nin und sie wird dir wieder begegnen, denn Liebe kennt viele Gesichter und an ihnen wirst du dich festhalten können, wenn der Kummer einem Sturm gleich an deinem Herzen zerrt und Kälte und Dunkelheit auch lichte und warme Tage zu überschatten drohen."

Tauriel spürte warme Finger über ihre Wange streichen, sah in Augen, deren Eis nun einem klaren Gebirgsfluss glich und hörte eine Stimme, von der sie niemals geglaubt hätte, dass diese so warm klingen konnte. Doch es war vielmehr das Licht, welches sie einhüllte, als der Elda seine inneren Barrieren fallen ließ und auf jene einzigartige Weise, wie sie nur den Elda gegeben war, die Dunkelheit in ihrem Innern vertrieb.

Thranduil hielt sie fest, als sie zu zittern begann – wobei er wusste, dass dies in solchen Fällen normal war – bevor sie sich entspannte und den Kopf auf seine Schulter legte. So saßen sie gemeinsam eine Zeit lang da, bis die seelische Erschöpfung seines Schützlings ihren Tribut forderte und Tauriel in einen tiefen friedvollen Schlaf fiel. Erst dann hob der Elbenkönig die Elleth auf seine Arme und trug sie fort von dem Schrecken, welcher die Schlacht der fünf Heere gewesen war.

* * *

><p>Elleth - Elbin<p>

Ellon - Elb

Tithen nin – meine Kleine


End file.
